Messy
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. The third time they get off together, it's even messier than the first two.


Title: Messy

Rating: R

Spoilers: Up to date  
>Summary: The third time they get off together, it's even messier than the first two.<p>

A/N: So for those of you who don't know I've been locked in a particle accelerator for the last 36 odd hours clicking buttons intermittently. I've also written something like 11k words of porn. This is the first (and shortest and tamest) of the three. The other two kind of work as a pair looking at now and some time in the future and aren't quite finished and need some sharpening up. They all kind of have similar themes...you'll see.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who ever reviews or reblogs or anything! I do love this fandom dearly for the feedback and I'm getting really terribly lazy in terms of responding but hearing that you guys are enjoying it really does make me happy. So, thank you.

* * *

><p>The third time they get off together, it's even messier than the first two. They're not really sure how it all happens but there are hands everywhere and clothes still half on and it's not anywhere near as romantic as the first time: laid across Blaine's bed; nor as fast and desperate as the second time: pushed up against Kurt's unlocked bedroom door. But they drag it out over half an hour, knowing they have the house to themselves until late and Kurt teases, just a little, pushes Blaine forward and then drags him back and feels his breath catch when Blaine begs and calls out his name.<p>

But when they come—first Blaine and then Kurt—they're not thinking, with some small corner of their minds, about having tissues nearby, about catching the stickiness in their fingers or at least making a note of where it is and avoiding it as they come down. It slicks between them, across Blaine's abdomen and marking his half-done up shirt, paints a contoured line across his belly button that Kurt stares at in the seconds before he comes kneeling over Blaine and can't help, can't avoid, it dripping down and adding to the mess.

He's at once embarrassed and turned on and sated and falling forward to press stomach to stomach as he groans and kisses Blaine hard. Then the embarrassment and not quite being sure take over and he rolls onto his back and yanks his briefs up and stares at the ceiling.

Blaine laughs aloud on a caught breath and it's noisy and Kurt's turning his head to catch his eye, note peripherally, that he's still naked from the bottom of his ribs to the tips of his toes—when did he get his pants all the way off?—and smile at him. Blaine smiles back and his cheeks flush. "Wow," he breathes out and Kurt can't stop the grin.

His eyes sweep down, taking him in, long and lean and shiny in places with sweat and come smeared across his belly.

Kurt breathes out, the air rattling up his throat.

"What?" Blaine asks, rolling onto his side and raising up on an elbow. Kurt's eyes dart down and instead of being self-conscious, Blaine's grin just grows and he asks again, "What?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans forward to kiss at the corner of Blaine's mouth. "I'll…um…" Another breath. "I'm going to go and get a cloth." He rolls from the bed and drags his jeans up from his ankles, buttoning them enough to keep them around his hips. He walks barefoot and bare-chested down the hall to the upstairs bathroom, finds a washcloth and runs warm water over it, all the while staring at himself in the mirror.

When he gets back to Blaine's bedroom, Blaine's exactly where he left him except his pulled his shirt off and is now completely naked on top of his sheets, still up on one elbow, watching the door in wait.

Kurt doesn't know where to look. He crosses the room and Blaine flops onto his back and Kurt sets to work wiping the mess off of him in long, careful presses of the washcloth. He knows Blaine's watching him and he knows he's acting self-conscious and he can't quite shake it.

True to form, when he folds the cloth neatly in half and leaves in on Blaine's bedside table, looking back to Blaine, the smile there is softer and there's a crease between his eyebrows. "You okay?" he asks and Kurt hates that. Wants to roll his eyes because he is so, _so, _okay.

Instead Kurt just nods and stays there on his knees and lets his eyes creep back down the body of his naked boyfriend.

But Blaine pushes. "Seriously, you freaked out a bit there."

Kurt sighs and pulls his hand back from where he'd just been about to start rubbing back and forward along Blaine's side. Honesty. They established that the first time, that was a hard and fast rule and he could say he didn't want to talk about it but in return, Blaine could probably ask why.

"That was just a bit messy, is all," Kurt explains.

An eyebrow cocks before Blaine can stop it and he swallows and thinks for several long quiet seconds. "Maybe we start using those condoms," he tries, valiantly.

Kurt's lips quirk and he shakes his head. They were naïve to have bought condoms for their first time. At the rate they're going, they're weeks off actually needing them. So many things Kurt wants to try before them. His mind drifts.

"Seriously though, if the mess bothers you, we can use condoms. They don't just have to be for anal."

Blaine would just throw the word 'anal' around like there was nothing wrong. Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes again and Blaine's brow creases further.

"Is that what you want?" Kurt asks him.

"I want what you want."

"Yeah, but in terms of the mess? I mean, what we're doing is basically zero risk anyway, there's no other reason."

Blaine swallows and Kurt can practically see him working himself up to telling the truth. It's reassuring.

"I actually kind of like the mess," Blaine says, and then scrambles. "But not if it makes you uncomfortable. And not, like, to lie around in afterwards or anything." His eyes squeeze shut and Kurt's hand moves to his hip to hold there.

"Me too," Kurt breathes out. "I didn't think I would but after the first time I was thinking about it and now I'm pretty convinced." He pauses. "Is that weird?"

Blaine shakes his head and silence stretches between them again. "So no condoms," and he's grinning and Kurt knows he's trying the idea on in his head.

"Not until we go all the way. Then what we said still stands."

Blaine sighs but nods, he'd resisted, initially, when Kurt had told him about the risks, had pulled statistics and reality out while they sat at opposite ends of the bed months and months ago when having sex was still something they weren't planning on rushing to. Yeah they were both clean, had never slept with anyone else and yeah they were in love and were never ever going to cheat on each other. Let alone put the other at risk by doing it dangerously and in secret.

Except every seventeen year old thought that and besides, Kurt had told him, there were other reasons. And he'd mentioned mess and general dirtiness and bacteria and gradually turned brighter and brighter red until Blaine had matched his blush and chuckled and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"So what you're saying is, not until we're thirty and married with a couple of kids?" Blaine had felt ridiculous in that moment, trying to crack a joke and lighten the mood but instead dumping that on Kurt after all of four months together. He'd mumbled 'Sorry'.

Kurt had just laughed and kissed him and the conversation had been dropped.

So now, Kurt's hand pushing back and forth over Blaine's hip, thumb rubbing over the bone, Blaine nods and tugs Kurt down to lie next to him. "Until we've thirty?" he asks.

Kurt chuckles. "We haven't even done it with protection. We haven't even done blowjobs." Blaine stares hard at him and Kurt wonders if he can get the next sentence out without falling backwards off the bed in embarrassment and giggles. But Blaine's ability to talk about anything and everything is slowly rubbing off on him and Kurt likes the wide-eyed wonder his words can evoke.

He leans forward and kisses Blaine hard, his hand running down across Blaine's abdomen and curling around his cock. He pulls his mouth back and starts to stroke, listening to the quickening in Blaine's breathing. "I think it makes sense to have your come in my mouth before we start thinking about it in my ass. Wait until we're twenty five?" He giggles at Blaine's expression.

Giggles harder when Blaine growls at him and then he loses his breath when Blaine pushes him back, precariously close to the side of the bed and yanks his pants down far enough to straddle him cock to cock.

Another hard, owning kiss and Blaine is so happy to be leaving the box of condoms hidden behind his socks for a few more weeks and he mutters something to that effect. Then he pulls back, rocks his hips down and says, "Let me blow you?"

Kurt sighs happily and stretches back against the sheets, the last drips of not being sure and awkwardness melting away and he grins and nods. "Only if you let me do it back to you`."


End file.
